Achievements
The Achievements are a way to encourage users to edit more. You get the idea,it's a pretty simple concept. =Achievement Types = Because this is a Sonic related wikia,i decided to give the achievements new types (That are basically swaps of the old ones.) Here's the list : Bronze -> Chaos Emerald Silver -> Sol Emerald Gold -> Super Emerald Platinum -> Phantom Ruby = List of Achievements (So far...) = Edit Series Picture Series Category Series Blog Post Series Blog Comment Series Third time's a charm! Badge Type : Chaos Emerald Formerly known as Is this working?. This badge is awarded by leaving a comment on 3 different blogposts. Imma let you finish but... Badge Type : Sol Emerald Formerly known as Faster than an megaphone (Senselessness aside...). This badge is awarded by leaving a comment on 10 different blogposts. Hero Series Because all the contributors (well,not all of them) are helping this wikia grow,they are technically heroes for this wikia. This series of achievements is what would usually be the activity badges. E Rank Hero Badge Type : Sol Emerald Formerly known as Sonic vs Robotnik. This badge is awarded by contributing to the wiki for 5 days in a row. D Rank Hero Badge Type : Super Emerald Formerly known as Sonic + Tails Vs Robotnik. This badge is awarded by contributing to the wiki for 14 days (or 2 weeks) in a row. C Rank Hero Badge Type : Super Emerald Formerly known as Sonic + Tails + Knuckles Vs Robotnik. This badge is awarded by contributing to the wiki for 30 days in a row. B Rank Hero Badge Type : Super Emerald Formerly known as Super Sonic Vs Perfect Chaos. This badge is awarded by contributing to the wiki for 60 days in a row. A Rank Hero Badge Type : Super Emerald Formerly known as Super Sonic + Super Shadow Vs Finalhazard. This badge is awarded by contributing to the wiki for 100 days in a row. S Rank Hero Badge Type : Super Emerald Formerly known as Super Sonic + Tails + Knuckles Vs Metal Overlord. This badge is awarded by contributing to the wiki for 200 days in a row. X Rank Hero Badge Type : Phantom Ruby Formerly known as Congrats,You Gotten the Platinum Metal Sonic (Grammatical errors aside...). This badge is awarded by contributing to the wiki for a entire year! You must be really dedicated if you have this achievement. Special Series Welcome! Badge Type : Chaos Emerald Formerly known as Welcome in Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Wikia (Grammatical errors aside...). This badge is awarded by joining this wiki. (PLACEHOLDER NAME) Badge Type : Chaos Emerald Formerly known as Hello My Name is Name Here. This badge is awarded by adding your own user page. First! Badge Type : Chaos Emerald Formerly(?) known as Greetings to your friends. This badge is awarded by leaving a message to someone in their talk page. Headmaster Badge Type : Super Emerald Formerly known as Ion the Hedgehog. This badge is exclusive to the creator of this wiki (DUBSTEPxSonic) Gotta go fast! Badge Type : Sol Emerald Formerly known as Quicker than Blaze. Because this badge is a secret badge,this means the method to obtaining this badge remains a secret. (Yes,the 4kids refference WAS intentional,since they came up with the phrase.) All in a day's work Badge Type : Sol Emerald Formerly known as Sonic + Coffee = Time Traveling (Grammatical errors aside...) Because this badge is a secret badge,this means the method to obtaining this badge remains a secret. JACKPOT! Badge Type : Super Emerald Formerly known as Lucky Sol Emerald. Because this badge is a secret badge,this means the method to obtaining this badge remains a secret.